The present invention pertains to grid displays, and in particular to a modular system for assembling grid displays.
Grid displays have gained increasing popularity for use in restaurants, lobbies, etc. Essentially, grid displays are wall-mounted units employed to present a plurality of pictures in juxtaposition to form an array of pictures mounted within a common peripheral frame. Typically, grid displays have been comprised of a plurality of self-contained individual frame units coupled together to form a series of picture-containing openings. However, such a system requires a large inventory of frame units of differing sizes to even provide a modest variety of available displays.
Past artisans have developed limited modular systems involving elongated members utilized to define a plurality of openings. Examples of such assemblies are illustrated in U.S. Pat. 4,209,922 issued July 1, 1980 to Porreca and entitled ADJUSTABLE AND KNOCK-DOWN PICTURE FRAME CONSTRUCTION, and U.S. Pat. 4,145,827 issued Mar. 27, 1979 to Katsufrakis and entitled ASSEMBLY FOR THE DISPLAY OF PICTURES. However, these assemblies have a weak construction, limited design versatility and fail to provide either a common peripheral frame or a protective transparent panel positioned over the pictures. Moreover, these systems require the disassembly of the entire display to change the pictures mounted therein.